<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Even If We Hit The Ground, We'll Still Fly by You_Are_Constance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409666">And Even If We Hit The Ground, We'll Still Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance'>You_Are_Constance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Again, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Character Death, For the most part, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hugs, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Poor Bobby, Pre-Canon, actually 3 of them, but that i mean their parents, cuz a lot of their parents are terrible, i don't know what else is in here so good luck, i'm so so sorry to all the characters, lotsa hugs, lyrics as a title, this is all angst sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of Sunset Curve has their own issues, and they all go to the garage when in need. And (most of the time) there's someone there to comfort them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Even If We Hit The Ground, We'll Still Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yet another angsty jatp fic. i'm having too much fun with this aren't i</p><p>sorry in advance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s hands are shaking. He’s crying. He doesn’t exactly <em>feel </em>like he’s crying, but he knows that he is.</p><p>He’s alone. Out in the street. He was able to grab a backpack before he left – he’d been smart enough to pack a bit beforehand – but it really wasn’t much.</p><p>He looked up at the dark and clear sky, breathing deeply and trying – but ultimately failing – to calm himself.</p><p>Alex knew he shouldn’t have told them. He shouldn’t have told his parents who he really was, because he knew all along this would happen. He knew his parents would never accept him.</p><p>He used his sleeve to wipe his tears just enough to clear his vision a bit, then knew he couldn’t just stay standing there for much longer. He had to go, somewhere.</p><p>And he knows the only place he really can go.</p><p>Alex shoves his hands into his pockets and starts walking away. He doesn’t look back, even though a tiny part of him wants to. He wants to see if anyone cares, but he knows that they don’t.</p><p>By the time he makes it to the garage, new tears had already clouded his vision. He tries again to wipe away his tears as he enters the garage and closes the doors behind him. He takes off his backpack, letting it drop to the floor, and he falls onto the couch.</p><p>Alex stays there, unmoving, unable to fall asleep until morning comes.</p><p>He’s still curled up when the doors to the garage open and others enter. He hears a faint, “Oh no,” and then footsteps heading toward him.</p><p>Alex forces himself to sit up as he wipes his face with his sleeve yet another time. He doesn’t say a word as he sees Luke, Reggie, and Bobby standing up in front of him.</p><p>“Alex,” Luke whispers.</p><p>“What?” replies Alex. “There’s nothing to be done about it now. I should have known sooner that this would happen.” He looks up at the ceiling and laughs, but it is nowhere near a happy type of laugh. “I should have known my parents would never accept me for who I am.”</p><p>“Did they kick you out?” asks Bobby.</p><p>Alex shook his head. “But they were going to. They wanted to ‘fix me’  or something. I ran before they could convince me to stay.”</p><p>Reggie sits down beside Alex and immediately wraps his arms around him.</p><p>“There’s nothing to fix,” Reggie insists. “You’re too good for them.”</p><p>Tears start falling from Alex’s eyes again as Reggie hugs him tighter. Bobby sits on Alex’s other side and does the same, Luke sitting on the edge of the couch and reaching over Bobby to hug Alex.</p><p>Alex’s silent tears become sobs, and the three of them just hug him tighter.</p><p>At least he has a few supporters, no matter what.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie isn’t crying, but he feels like he should be. He’s just… numb, sort of. And shaken. Very shaken.</p><p>His parents are yelling again. Mostly at each other, which is bad enough, but there was also a lot of yelling at him. And he doesn’t ‘hate’ a lot of things, but he hates the yelling. He had to get out of there.</p><p>Reggie starts walking toward the garage, knowing that when he needs to be someplace safe, it’s the only place he can go to.</p><p>When Reggie opens the door to the garage, he finds Alex asleep on the couch. He silently closes the door and comes into the garage, sitting down and curling up on one of the chairs.</p><p>He stays like that for a long time, trying desperately to keep himself calm and composed and not wake up Alex.</p><p>It didn’t end up working, because Reggie hears Alex say, “Reg? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Reggie sniffs and replies, “Nothing, Alex. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Alex stands up, crossing the room and turning on the light.</p><p>“You’ve been curled up in that chair all night, Reg. It’s not nothing.”</p><p>Reggie lifts up his head and sets his feet on the floor. He sighs. “You’re right Alex. It’s not nothing.” He takes a deep breath before explaining. “My parents are fighting again.”</p><p>Alex lets out a soft “Oh.”</p><p>Reggie nods. “It’s… worse than usual. It’s too much. I had to get out… I hope you don’t mind that I came here.”</p><p>“Reg, this isn’t just my place. It’s <em>our </em>place, for the whole band. You belong here, if it’s where you want to be.”</p><p>Now Reggie actually is crying. “Thanks, Alex.”</p><p>“If it helps at all…” says Alex, “I’m glad that you’re here. I don’t like how you’ve been acting recently with your parents fighting more and more. If you’re here, I know you can’t get hurt.”</p><p>“They’d never hurt me.”</p><p>“Then what do you call this?” he motions to the tears on Reggie’s cheeks and his hands, which are shaking. “Maybe your parents would never physically hurt you, but they’ve done more than enough already.”</p><p>Reggie can’t find the right way to respond, which is when the doors to the garage open again.</p><p>Reggie looks up to find Luke and Bobby in the doorway, as he should have expected.</p><p>“What… what’s going on?” Bobby asks.</p><p>Reggie opens his mouth to reply, but he doesn’t want to explain again.</p><p>Luckily, Alex saves him from having to.</p><p>“Nothing,” he replies. “Just a bad night, that’s all.”</p><p>Luke and Bobby seem to be able to sense what that means since they wordlessly wrap their arms around Reggie and hold him tight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luke doesn’t look back as he bikes through the dark streets. He’s just fought with his mother. She doesn’t like what he’s doing. She doesn’t like the band. She doesn’t think that he can handle being in a rock band at 17.</p><p>She doesn’t know him.</p><p>He barges into the garage, immediately alerting both Alex and Reggie to his situation.</p><p>“Luke?” says Reggie from up on the higher level. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” adds Alex.</p><p>“You could say so,” is Luke’s response.</p><p>Reggie starts to say something but Luke interrupts him.</p><p>“My mom and I had a fight,” he starts explaining. “She doesn’t like the band, blah blah blah, thinks I’ll be a failure, blah blah blah, wants me to quit forever, blah blah blah.”</p><p>“Oh,” mumbles Reggie.</p><p>“Couldn’t stay there for any longer.”</p><p>He’s crying. He doesn’t like that. He shouldn’t be crying. He’s not sad, just… angry.</p><p>“Luke…” whispers Alex.</p><p>“You know what, I shouldn’t even be complaining,” he says. “I was just looking for trouble, now wasn’t I? I didn’t have to run out. No, I just wanted to make things worse for everyone.”</p><p>“Luke, it isn’t your fault,” Alex insists.</p><p>“And why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“Because you are doing what you love! You are playing music, with us, and it isn’t your fault that your parents can’t see that <em>this </em>is what you were meant to do.”</p><p>“Alex is right,” adds Reggie as he starts climbing down to the main level. “It’s your mom’s fault for not supporting you in your dreams.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure it is.”</p><p>“It’s true, Luke,” Alex insists. “Just believe us. We’re trying to support you because that’s what friends do. We’re a team, Luke.”</p><p>“There’s no getting rid of us,” says Reggie smugly.</p><p>Luke grins. “Thanks, boys.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bobby doesn’t believe what he’s heard. He can’t believe it, because it can’t be true.</p><p>The… the guys… they were fine. They were fine. They had to be fine. They were just a bit sick. They were going to the hospital, where they’d get better, and soon they’d all be able to play together again.</p><p>Sure, they’d miss the biggest gig of their lives, playing at the Orpheum, but right now, at the moment, Bobby didn’t care.</p><p>He just wanted them to be alright.</p><p>Which they were. They were going to be alright.</p><p>But the news keeps pounding on them. Bobby tries to convince himself it’s not real, but it’s so hard. The news is wearing down on him, and he can’t stand it anymore.</p><p>Bobby runs to the garage. It’s where Alex, Reggie, and Luke all went when they needed help. When they were alone. It was safety. It was home.</p><p>But the garage is empty. It’s cold. It doesn’t even have their instruments, not now. They were at the Orpheum, still.</p><p>Bobby looks around. He wants them to be there. He wants some sign that they’re alive, that they’re okay, and that they’ll all play music again.</p><p>But the garage is empty.</p><p>He thinks to when he, Reggie, and Luke first find Alex. How he’d come here before anywhere else, and how the three of them had been able to comfort him when his life was falling apart.</p><p>He thinks to when Reggie came here when Alex was already here, and when he and Luke found them. He thinks of how he, Alex, and Luke were able to comfort Reggie when <em>his </em>life was falling apart.</p><p>He thinks to when he found Luke, Alex, and Reggie here, and how he, Alex, and Reggie, had been able to comfort Luke when <em>his </em>life was falling apart.</p><p>Well, now Bobby’s life was falling apart. Where were Alex, Reggie, and Luke? Where were they?</p><p>Bobby crumples to the floor and breaks down. He sobs. He lets out everything, but it doesn’t help.</p><p>He needs them. He needs Reggie, Luke, and Alex. He needs the comfort that they gave each other, the comfort that playing music together gave them. He needs them, now.</p><p>But they’re not here.</p><p>And they won’t be back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to include Bobby in the Luke-centered one, but i couldn't quite figure out to :/</p><p>once again, kudos/comments give me life (but please don't swear!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>